Back at Destiny Island
by xXRiku's SweetheartXx
Summary: It’s been 2 years after Kingdom Hearts. Sora, Kairi, and Riku are back on Destiny Island together again. Donald and Goofy are coming to visit them, But someone else is with them. Who is this girl? And is there Love in the air with Riku and this girl? Plz
1. Intro

Hello my name is Monique  
this is my first fanfic so if there something that should be fixed tell me plz thanks and please R&R ok enjoy my story bye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or FF**

_Claimer: I do own Reiko,Reo,Cat,Jena,Adil,Stuart,OyokoAnd the three monkeys and Ray-Ray / But I wishTo own Riku hugs plushie Riku_

**Back At Destiny Island**  
_Romances/Humor/General/Action/Adventure_  
**PG-13**

* * *

**Characters:**  
Sora  
Wakka  
Riku  
Tidus  
Kairi  
Selphie  
Yuffie  
Lulu  
Leon  
Aerith  
Cloud  
Goofy  
Donald Duck

**Reiko's Friends form her world:  
**Cat Aka: Jet  
Jenia  
Reo  
Adil  
Stuart  
Oyoko

_(Monkeys from FFX-2)_  
Niqque/ Reiko's pet monkey  
Motoko-san/ Cat's pet monkey  
Kenji/ Jenia's pet monkey

Ray-Ray/ Reo's pet white tiger _(baby)_

**Couples:**  
Sora - Kairi  
Cloud - Aerith  
Leon - Yuffie  
Riku -Reiko  
Wakka - Lulu Love  
Tidus - Selphie

**Characters:  
**Sora  
**Age:** 16  
**Weapon:** Keyblade  
Keyblade Master/ Boyfriend of Kairi  
**Description:** Brunette/ Blue eyes/ Spiked up hair/ Tan skinBlack jacket with silver shoulder blade type amour w/ white trim at the sleeves and bottom edge and yellow straps holding down the shoulder blade type amour. A silver chain necklace w/ a crown at the end. Under the jacket is a blue and red shirt with a blue belt/ Two black with white cross stripe and one yellow stripes, and metal on top of the knuckles gloves (the gloves that show your fingers). Blue pants covered with black cover ups with a white line and a cross yellow straps at the top and one yellow straps around one leg and so on the other leg with two read bags with blue stripes on both sides of his legs. And his big yellow shoes with black on it with zippers and two blue straps cross on both shoes.  
**Loves:** Kairi

Kairi _Aka:_ Kai  
**Age:** 16  
**Weapons:** None  
One of the seven Princess of hearts/ Girlfriend of Sora  
**Description:** Reddish brown hair/ Long hair up to her shoulders/ Blue eyes/ Light tan skin/ A white tank top with purple trimming and under that is a black sleeves less top. A black choker necklace and a gold necklace with a gold crown at the bottom. She has a purple wristband near her shoulder and a big yellow one hear her hand on her left arm. On her right are black and yellow bracelets. She is wearing jean short shorts and a half of a purple dress on her left leg going up to her knee. And her shoes are white and light purple and dark purple slip-ons.  
**Loves:** Sora

Cloud  
**Age:** 24  
**Weapon:** Buster sword  
Warrior/ Boyfriend of Aerith  
**Description:** Blonde hair/ Spiked up/ Blue eyes/ Light tan skin/ He has a sliver earring in his left ear. He has a dark blue turtle neck sleeve less shirt on. On his left shoulder is a metal amour w/ spikes coming out of it and has a brown padding under the amour and a brown strap from the padding to his belt and another strap from is other shoulder and he is wearing dark blue pants and has metal spiked gloves on both hands (that show fingers) and he has brown boots on.  
**Loves:** Aerith

Aerith  
**Age:** 24  
**Weapon:** Metal Rod  
Warrior/ Girlfriend of Cloud  
**Description:** Brown hair/ Blue eyes/ Long hair/ Light tan skinShe has her hair in one big braid going down to her knees at the top she has a pick bow and pink knoters at the bottom of her braids. She is wearing a pink choker with a silver heart on it. She is wearing a pink tank top and pink and black bracelets on both arms. She is wearing a short black skirt and a silver ankle bracelet and wearing pink and black flip flops.  
**Love:** Cloud

Leon (Squall)  
**Age:**27  
**Weapon:** Gunnerblade/Warrior  
**Description:** Brown Hair/Long hair a few inches pasted his shoulders/ gray silver eyes / he has a scar across his nose. Wears a black leather jacket on the shoulder there is one read lion head then a cross. He has a sliver chain necklace w/ a lions head and cross at the bottom. He has a white shirt. He wears black gloves and on the left arm he has three brown straps there. He has black pants with a black belt, there are two brown belts going in a cross and another black belt under then brown ones. And he has black boots on.  
**Love:** Yuffie

Yuffie Aka: Yuf  
**Age:** 18  
**Weapon:** Shurikens  
Great Ninja  
**Description:** Short black hair/ Brown eyes / tan skin  
She has a green bandana on. A silver chain necklace w/ a heart. She has green earring. She is wearing a green tube top and blue jean short shorts with a pocket with her Shurikens in and She has gray gloves (shows fingers). And she has brown boots on.  
**Love:** Leon

Riku  
**Age:**17  
**Weapon:** Keyblade  
Keyblade Master/ In Love w/ Reiko  
**Description:** Silver hair / Long hair a few inches past his shoulders/ Aqua eyes/ Light tan skin / He has his yellow and black shirt with black long shorts and two black wristbands. He has silver chains on his left side of his shorts and his yellow and black shoes. And on his right leg is a scar when a heartless attack him**.  
Love:** Reiko

Reiko  
**Age:** 16  
**Weapon:** Double Keyblade  
Double key blade Master/ Guardian/ Mechanic / In Love w/ Riku  
**Description:** Black hair/ Has her hair up fancy kind of/ Brown eyes/ Tan skin  
A scar across her right eye (she still can see though it). She has goggles on her head. She has a black cloth on her tie to her right arm close to her shoulder and a black wristband on her left arm. She has black gloves (can see fingers) . She has a black choker on. She wearing a black Bikini top and baggie black pants with a lot of pockets with silver chains on her right side and she has black shoes.  
**Love:** Riku

Niqque  
Reiko's pet monkey  
Helps her with machines and other stuff  
A little brown monkey with a long tail with a white tip. She has brown eyes  
Friends with Motoko-san, Ray-Ray, and Kenji

**Wakka  
Age:** 17  
**Weapon:** Bliztball  
Warrior/ Bliztball player/ Boyfriend of Lulu  
**Description:** Red hair/ The front of it goes up/ brown eyes/ Tan skin wears a dark blue Bandana around his head. Two wrist bands on both arms that are blue and yellow. No shirt on shows his 6 Pac. And has blue jean long shorts and wooden sandals.  
**Love:** Lulu

Lulu  
**Age:** 17  
**Weapon:** Magic  
Black Mage / Girlfriend of Wakka  
**Description:** Black hair/ In the middle of her waist/ Brown eyes / Light tan skin She wearing a black., purple, and red choker necklace/ She is wearing a black tank top that shows her stomach and a black skimpy short skirt. An ankle bracelet that's silver and she has Black Chucks. And she carries a stuff moogle.  
**Love:** Wakka

Tidus  
**Age:**15  
**Weapon:** Brotherhood  
Warrior/ Bliztball player / Boyfriend of Selphie  
**Description:** Blonde hair/ Spiked up/ Blue eyes/ Tan skin  
He has a blue and white shirt that's opened up so you can see his 4 Pac. And black shorts one longer then the other and Blue and black shoes.  
**Love:** Selphie

Selphie  
**Age:** 15  
**Weapon:** Jump rope  
Warrior/ Hyper Active / Girl friend of Tidus  
**Description:** Brown hair with layers/ Green eyes/ light tan skin  
She wears a yellow short dress w/ two yellow bracelets and white and yellow flip flops.  
**Love:** Tidus

Goofy  
**Weapon:** Shield  
**Description:** Wearing a yellow-orange hate with goggles on them. Wearing a black vest with a lot of zippers and pockets under the vest is a long sleeve shirt. He's wearing a black belt. Yellow long shorts and brown shoes with metal at the tips.

Donald Duck  
**Weapon:** Magic Rod  
Wizard  
**Description:** A blue hat with zippers on it. A dark blue shirt with light blue trim two yellow wristbands silver amour on his shoulders.

Cat Aka: Jet  
**Age:** 15  
**Weapon:** Gun/Sword  
Warrior/ Reiko's friend/ Hyper Active/ Dumb / Guardian  
**Description:** Black hair/ Has a side pony tail on her left/ Right eye brown and the left is blue. Wears a white shirt and black windbreakers and a hat that says "Freak" and white and black shoes.

Motoko-san  
Cat's monkey/ Hyper active/ Carries drumsticks  
Wears a white shirt and brown shorts wears a hat that says "Dork".  
Motoko-san has a crush on Jenai  
(small Monkey) likes to pull his shorts down or play music w/ drumsticks/brown monkey

Jenai  
**Age:** 15  
**Weapons:** Bow an arrows  
Warrior/ Reiko's friend/ Guardian/ Weird/Hacker  
**Description:** Black brown hair/ up to her shoulders in layers/ Brown eyes/ Glasses / Tan Skin. She has a light blue tank top. She has blue jeans and black boots on , and light blue gloves (show fingers).

Kenji  
Jenai's Monkey  
Small monkey w/ wings  
Stupid and retarded  
Brown and black monkey

Reo  
**Age:** 17  
**Weapon:** Silver knuckle blades/ with Arrows  
Reiko's Friend/ Warrior / Pure of Heart/Sister of Adil  
**Description:** Green eyes/ Light brown hair/ In layersA sliver chain necklace w/ tiger eye stone. Red with white strips at the top holder top. Red carpers w/ a loose black belt and on her back is a long scar. Black high heel w/ black strips going up her leg. Big silver whoop earrings.  
**Love:** None

Ray-Ray  
Reo's pet baby white tiger  
w/ silver armor on the shoulders  
Helps her with fighting and acts cute.

Adil  
**Age:** 14  
**Weapon:** Twp spears/ Two swords  
Reiko's friend/ Warrior / Guardian / Brother of Reo  
**Description:** Black eyes / Black hair / spiked like / tan skin Scar on his left eye( still able to see). Black goggles. Black long sleeve shirt and black vest w/ pockets black wristbands w/ a skull on it on left arm and on the right arm black wristband that says "Kill You". long short and silver chains on the right side. Black gloves and black shoes.


	2. Welcome to Destiny island

Chapter :1 Welcome to Destiny Island

It's a beautiful sunny day at Destiny Island, On the beach a brunette and silver Haired boys are sleeping. A reddish brown haired girl comes and sees them sleeping. She takes a deep breath and yells "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS".

Sora mumbles " 5 more minutes Mom, I don't wanna get up", and he turns to his side. Kairi rows her eyes. "Kairi, just give us a couple of minutes ok", Riku said calmly with his eyes still closed. "Ok whatever you say, but it's not gonna be my fault when your late when Donald and Goofy get here", as she walks away. "WAIT", shouted Sora and Riku jumping up and runs to catch up with Kairi.

As they are walking on the bridge to Paopu Island And they can See Tidus, Selphie, Wakka and Wakka's girlfriend Lulu. "Took you long enough" wailed Tidus. As Kairi walks over to Selphie, she whispers, "You need to fix your Man", Selphie smiles and replies, "There's nothing to fix". Selphie starts to giggle, Kairi rows her eyes, " That's gross, Shame on you Selphie, shame just plain shame" And starts to laugh. "what's up with then, ya ", as Wakka looks to Riku. Riku shrugs, "beats me". "So when are your friends coming Sora ?",Lulu said while leaning against the paopu tree. "Ummm . . . I forgot ", "You must have select of memory don't you Sora?", as she cross her arms. "Yes", Sora said in the stupidest way. "But Sora, you do know that they don't have the gummi ship, And Donald is using a lot of magic to get here so he might need plenty of rest when he gets here", Riku said as he looks out to the ocean. "That why I took the liberty to make a bed for him and Goofy to rest when they get here ", Kairi said proudly.

All of a sudden the weather starts to change. Now its All clouded and starts to rain. "Wacky weather were having, ya?" ,Wakka asked. "It's almost time", Lulu said with her eyes closed. Right after Lulu said that the ground in the middle of the Island started to glow of the Kingdom Hearts logo. Lights are coming out of the logo and becomes bight, were everyone has to look away. Soon the light fades away, and everyone looks back.

To see Donald, Goofy, and someone else, but couldn't tell who it was because they had a hood cloak on them. All of a sudden Donald takes a knee. "Donald", Goofy and Sora said at the same time and hurry to his side. "Are you alright", Sora said very concerned. "Yeah, I'm ok just tired", Donald said while panting. As Donald stands up Sora intro's everyone," Oh yea, this is someone I want you to meet, Sora" ,Donald said while gesturing the mystery person to come to him. Sora then realize that this person has a pet monkey on their shoulder. "Sora, I would like you to meet Reiko, she is also a Keyblade Master", right then Reiko took off her hood, "Well Actually I'm a Double Keyblade Master…". "WHAT!" ,Riku and Sora shouted. "You hear her correctly" ,Donald said. There was silence till Kairi broke it, "but anyways, Welcome to Destiny Island".


	3. Reiko & Niqque's Past

_The weather is back to Normal_

**Chapter:2 Reiko and Niqque's past**

"So you're a Double Keyblade Master then", Sora ask while crossing his arms.

"Yup", Reiko said, right when Kairi came back, "Ok Donald is resting in the balcony", she said as she sat down were almost everyone was sitting. "Aww. . . Your monkey is so cute", Selphie squealed, "What _his_ name, ya?" Wakka asked. "_Her_ name is Niqque", Reiko said . Everyone started to laugh . "She helps Reiko with them machines that their making to connect the worlds again" said Goofy. "That's good", Sora said while petting Niqque. "Yup, so far we got all the worlds, I just have to make one here, I just hope my friends make the warp over there" Reiko said while looking down. "So your from another world then", asked Tidus. "Yeah, but it's really far away, that's why Donald couldn't bring me back to my world", Reiko said while looking at the ocean. "So how did you leave your world then?", Lulu asked curiously.

Reiko thought for a while and said, "Well I remember I was with my pilgrimage, Yes I am a guardian to my best friend Reo she is a Pure of Heart. Me and my other friends protected her from the Heartless. But then a bunch of Heartless attacked us and this is how I got this scar on my face and on my back", "Can we see it, ya ?" Wakka pleaded. "Yeah sure", Reiko said while taking off her cloak and showed her them her scar on her back, and kept her cloak off, "And then I was knock out and . . . .And the Queen found her", Goofy finished for Reiko. "And that's were I been working on the warp", Reiko finished. "Wow you had it rough" Sora said.

"Yup", she said right when she leans back on the warm sand. She turns her head and sees Riku sitting by himself on Paopu Island. "Well if you don't mind me, I'm gonna rest too", Goofy said as he got up and walked to the balcony. "Hey Tidus you wanna play bliztball, you can play to Sora. "Alright", Said Sora and Tidus at the same time. "Well us girls are gonna talk some more", said Kairi, "Well I'm gonna take a little walk, Princess Kairi can you watch Niqque for me" Reiko asked, "Sure thing Reiko, but you can just call me Kairi Ok", said Kairi while Niqque was walking to her.

As Reiko starts walking, she was to deep in thought that she didn't realize she was on the bridge. She sees Riku looking out to the ocean. "Why are you here all by yourself?", Reiko asked breaking the silences. "I just like being alone that's all" Riku said still looking at the ocean. "King Mickey told me about you, about why you when to the darkness, because you did it cause you care about someone right?", Reiko said while she was leaning over the tree. "Your right, but it was a mistake. . ."

"Not really, to tell you the truth I would of done it too" Reiko said while looking out to the ocean as well. There was silences between them, till Reiko broke it, "Hey Riku, what kind of fruit is that?", as she points to the Paopu fruit. "It's the Legendary Paopu fruit, they say if you share it with the person who means a lot to you that you would be

intertwined with that person forever" as he looked at Reiko, "Did you share a Paopu fruit with someone","No", Riku said quietly.

**Back on the Main Island**

"Poor Riku, He's the only guy without a girlfriend, And cause of that he's always by himself", Kairi said concerned , "Well you do know its kinda your fault too, But you had to tell him the truth", Selphie said while giving Niqque a cookie. Lulu looks to left to Reiko talking to Riku on the other Island, "Hey look", as she points to other Island, "You think, he might like Reiko?", "Maybe, maybe", Kairi said. As the guys are playing blizts, the ball comes to Sora, he throws the ball in the air and jump kicks it hard and almost hits Tidus. "Man only if you didn't move I could have had you", Sora said while kicking the sand. "hey I've got an idea?", Wakka said, "No, it's the sign of the apocalypses", Tidus yelled while Sora was laughing, "Shut the hell up", Wakka said threw the bliztball at Tidus's head. "Owww. . . .What the hell was that for?", "Back to what I was saying",

He turns to Paopu Island and yells, "Reiko, why don't you show us some of your moves, ya?", "Ok" she yells, she turns back to Riku, "You wanna come?", Riku smirked and said, "Alright", He jumped off the true and started walking on the bridge with Reiko. Then Reiko stops in the middle, Riku stops and turns around and ask, "What's wrong". As Riku said that Reiko jumped off the bridge did a flip in the air and landed on her feet, "Ok then who's my first victim", right when she said that two keyblades came into her hands and she when into a fighting stances. "Wait, you have two Ultimate keyblade?" ,Riku said after jumping down from the bridge. "Yup" ,Reiko replied. "I'll fight you", Sora said. As everyone was on the dock.

Sora pulled out his ultimate keyblade and got into his fighting stance. Sora runs and swings his keyblade at Reiko, but she blocked it easily. Reiko smirked "Now its my turn", after she said that she did a side kick in his stomach and jumped and uses the keyblade in her left hand and swings it at Sora but he blocked it, "Hmm. . . You fell for it", as Reiko hits his stomach with her other keyblade and then she does a spinning side kick and he goes flying and landed in the sand near the dock. "Dam you got your ass whipped, ya?" Wakka shouted. "Looks like I win", Reiko said proudly . "It's getting late you guys lets get some rest we have a big day tomorrow" Kairi said. "Yeah your right, but I was wondering where does that go to?" as she points to the door on the other side of the Island. "That's our race course. You wanna check it out" Riku said. "Sure why not", Reiko said as they start to walk on. Sora yelled "I'll come t- ", Kairi hits his stomach and said quickly, "Sora I think you should rest after you had that practices fight", Kairi then pulled Sora away, "Don't go leave them alone this is the first girl who came in a while who's single and plus I think Riku likes Reiko" Kairi finished. "Yea dumbass ", Selphie said as she hits Sora upside his head.

"Umm. . .Ok" Sora said as he's climbing up the ladder with everyone else to spend the night on the balcony. "I wonder what their taking about? Tidus thought _(A/N: Wow Tidus is using his brain lol j/p)_

**Back on the other side of the Island**

"Man you beat",Reiko said, "yeah but you were close to beating me" Riku said, "yeah I know. She looks towards the ocean, "Wow, the sunset here are beautiful", Riku nodded. "Well we better go it's getting late", Reiko said while yawning, as she starts to walk she trips forward, Riku catches her but falls in the process as well. So Reiko is laying on top of Riku . Reiko then realizes that her face is really close to Riku. She feels her face burning red while looking into his aqua blue eyes. "Sorry", Reiko said quickly as she got off of him, "its ok", Riku said with a little red on his face. "Well lets head off then", Riku said while getting up and starts walking back with Reiko. There was silence between them most of the time. "So… do you like stars?", Riku asked curiously. "Yea, I always look at them", Reiko said quietly. "I know a great place to look at them, follow me", with that Riku took her hand and ran going into the shack up the stairs and opened the door to the bridge. "Here we are", Riku said. Reiko eyes opened wide, "Wow its really beautiful". As they leaned against the Paopu tree and looked at the stars. Soon the sleep took over them.


	4. The Warp Machine

8:00am

Chapter: 3 The Warp Machine

"Riku, wake up" Sora said. "Wake up" He said again, "What", Riku said half asleep, "why are you sleeping all by yourself up here", Sora said. "Huh?", Riku said while opening his eyes to see Sora and only Sora, "Where's Reiko, No that wasn't a dream was it?", Riku said worried. "Chill she's talking to Donald, Gees why you so worried", Sora said while crossing his arms. "Just wondering", Riku said calmly while getting up and dust himself off. "Looks like Reiko is doing something over there you wanna come and find out" Sora said, "Race you", Riku took off, "Hey no fair", Sora wailed as he chased after him. "So Reiko where do you think the warp should be", Donald asked. "I don't know, it has to be somewhere where it's dry, but where?", Reiko said while she was looking around and saw Riku and Sora coming, "Hey, you guys", "Sup Reiko", Sora said, "What are you doing" Riku ask, "I'm looking for the best spot to put the warp", Reiko said, "Niqque find a good spot to put the warp ok", with that Niqque jumped off her shoulder and start looking for a good spot.Then all of a sudden Niqque's jumping up and down. "Looks like she found it", As she look up the big tree, "Is there anything in that room","No', Sora said, Let's me see how big that room is", Reiko said as she walks up there. "Yeah it's a good size", Reiko said, "then get started then" Tidus yelled while walking by with Selphie down below. "Selphie, Kairi's right you need to and I mean need to fix your man" ,"Like I said before there's nothing to fix" ,as she smiles. "Oh hell na that's just fucking gross, if you don't mind me I'm gonna throw up my cookies now", Reiko said while laughing. "Niqque you ready" Reiko said and Niqque nodded. "How many hours will it take", Riku asked, "I don't know " Reiko said. Reiko when in the room and starts to work.

Back on the beach

"Man it's been 10 hours since she been working on that" Sora said, "Yea I know, Riku said. "Hey where are the girls at?", Tidus asked, "They when shopping with Donald and Goofy", Wakka said. All of a sudden a loud, but small explosion happen, "What", all the guys turn to the room that Reiko is in and saw smoke come out, then all of a sudden Niqque goes flying out of the room, but a hand grabbed her tail. "Reiko are you alright" Sora shouted, "Yeah I'm ok", Reiko said while coughing. "Well now we know it's not that wire" Reiko said to Niqque. "Well are you done yet" Tidus yelled, "No, not yet probably another 5 hours then I might be done", Reiko replied." Dam that's hella long", Tidus said, "Well I'm gonna go to sleep" Sora said, "Well back to work Niqque" Reiko said with that they when back to work. "Finally you guys came back", Tidus wailed. "Where's Reiko", The girls asked. "She still working on the warp", Wakka said, "It's been 15 hours and she still on it", Tidus said. "Donald come up here I'm done " Yelled Reiko. " I'm coming",Donald said. Donald and everyone else came up. They saw on one side the controls and on the other side they saw a big circle type ring warp. Reiko when to the controls and type a name in but the warp didn't open, "They still haven't build it yet", Reiko said while looking down.

"It's ok Reiko", Riku said and put his hand on her shoulder. "We should celebrate, " Sora said, "Reiko do you think Leon and them come" Kairi asked politely. "Yea sure, let me send them a message and they will come, I'll just leave the warp open", Reiko said. "Well lets get some rest" Donald said while yawning, "Why what time is it", Reiko ask. "It's 1:00 in the morning Miss Reiko", Goofy replied. "Really, Wow that's what 2 king size bags of Zours do to you then, but soon the sugar melt down will happen", Reiko said. "You wanna go race then", Sora asked. "No it's ok, I'm getting tried anyways" As she jumped off the railing and landed on her feet still. All of a sudden Reiko passes out and falls to the ground. "Reiko", Riku shouted as he jumped off the railing. "Is she ok", Sora asked worried. Riku runs to Reiko and checks her pulse, "she's breathing","Whew that's good, ya!", Wakka said. "You guys go to sleep, I'm gonna bring her to the water fall and try to cool her down, cause she's burning up", Riku said while picking Reiko up and carries her to the waterfall. "Are you sure" Sora said, "Yea I'm sure", Riku said. "Alright", Sora said while yawning and following everyone else. Riku sets Reiko down next to the waterfall. He took down her hair so her head is resting on the ground. When he did that Reiko's hair falls down and goes down to her waist, Riku starts to blush. Riku scooped some water in his hands and pours it slowly in Reiko's mouth and then picks up Reiko and carries her to the balcony, but instead of climbing he flew up there (A/N:Peterpan's flying skills remember) and laid her on her blankets. "Sweet dreams" Riku said quietly and walked to where he sleeps and looks up at the stars before he closed his eyes and falls asleep.


	5. True Feelings Part 1

_Chapter:4 True Feelings Part 1_

"_Sora", Riku said while running to him, "Yea, what is it?", Sora relied. "Is Reiko still sleeping?","Yea she really wore herself out big time, but it's a good thing too since where setting up the celibration for her", Sora said proudly. "Yea that's true, So are we ready them?", Riku asked, "Yup", Sora said happy. Sora and everyone else fixed up the Island up for today, there were balloons tied to the dock, on the railing, there were tables on the upper part of the Island on the left side of the big tree, on the tables were drinks and plenty of sweets. The beach was set up for battles and near the waterfall was were Wakka was gonna D.j at. "Where's your girl at Sora", Riku ask while crossing his arms. "She's up at the balcony watching Reiko, and Wakka and Lulu are getting the Karaoke ready on Paopu Island". "So is it true that Wakka and Lulu shared a Paopu furit",Riku asked. "Yea it's true and so did Tidus and Selphie", Sora added._

_Back on the balcony_

_Kairi is sitting next to Reiko. Reiko starts to wake up, "Reiko how are you feeling",Kairi asked concerned, "I'm ok, I think I really can't remember what happen",Reiko said while sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "And how did my hair get down?". "Well you past out last night and Riku bought you to the waterfall because you were burning up and then when he came up here your hair was down already", Kairi finished. "Oh", Reiko said while getting up and took off her goggles and put it around her neck."What's going on" Reiko said while looking down below."It's the celibration silly!",Kairi said. "Yea I remember lets go down then",Reiko said. Kairi nodded and with that the two of them when down. "Looks like Niqque is enjoying herself",Reiko giggles as she saw Niqque sitting down eating cookies next to Goofy who is BBQing. "Miss. Reiko your ok, you gave us a quit a scare", Goofy said. "Sorry about that",Reiko said while scratching the back of her head. All of a sudden there was a flash from the warp room then you hear"Squall get off me" Yuffie yelled. "It's Leon" Leon yelled back."Would you two stop acting like children" Aerith said. As they were coming out of the room they came down and saw everyone"Reiko",Yuffie yelled and ran to Reiko and hugged her. "Hey Leon" Sora said while walking with Riku to them. "Reiko are you ok?",Riku asked worried,"Yea I'm fine" Reiko said smiling. Yuffie looked back and fourth at them, "Do you two go out?",Yuffie asked, "No", Riku replied and Reiko agreed with Riku. Sora intro everyone again. "Hey Cloud you wanna battle again" Reiko said smiling,"No that's ok Cloud replied."Aww… wittle Cloud doesn't wanna get his ass whop again", Yuffie said while laughing."Wakka should we start the karaoke",Lulu asked."Ok, everyone follow me", as Wakka leads everyone to Paopu Island."Who would like to go first, ya?" ,Wakka questioned. "Watch this" ,Riku whisper to Reiko.Riku when behind Sora and poked him in the back really hard that made him jump forward."Oh, Sora thanks for going first. Riku and Reiko started to laugh. "Oh all right" Sora said while walking in the middle and had his back to everyone and the song started up and Sora started to sing:_

_We've all heard of Rudolph and his shiny nose.. And we all know frosty who's made out of snow.. But all of those stories seem kind of, Gay.. Cos we all know who brightens up our holiday.. Mr Hankey, The Christmas Poo Small and Brown, he comes from you Sit on the toilet, here he comes Squeeze him tween your festive buns! A present from down below Speading joy with a 'howdy ho'! He's seen the love inside of you Cos he's a piece of poo! Sometimes he's nutty, sometimes he's corny He can be brown, or greenish-brown (Mmm Mmm)But if you eat fibre on Christmas Eve He might come to your town.. _

_Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo He loves me, I love you Therefore vicariously, he loves you 'I can make a Mr Hankey too'! (farts)_

_Then on the speakers you hear Cartman_

_Cartman: 'Well Kyle, where is he?' Kyle: 'Uh, he's coming..' Stan: 'Come on dude, Push!' Kyle: 'I'm trying' Cartman: 'Wait Wait! I can see his head' Kyle: 'Here he comes..' (FARTS)_

_(Sora in Mr. Hankeys Voice)_

_Mr Hankey: 'HOWDY HO!' I'm Mr Hankey, the Christmas poo.. Seasons greetings to all of you.. Lets sing songs, and dance, and play.. Now, before I melt away.. Here's a game I like to play.. Stick me in your mouth and try to say.. 'Howdy ho ho, yum yum yum Christmas time has come!' Sometimes he's runny, sometimes he's firm Sometimes he practically water.. Sometimes he hangs off the end of your ass And wont fall in the toilet, cos he's just clinging to your sphincter And he wont drop off, and so you shake your ass around.. And try to get it to drop in the toilet And finally it does.. Mr Hankey the Christmas Poo Christmas leaves, he must leave too.. Flush him down, but he's never gone, His smell and his spirit lingers on. Howdy ho! _

_And with that Sora bowed and looked to everyone. Everyone just stared at him and just burst out laughing. Yuffie and Reiko were on the ground hugging there stomachs. "Oh So your saying your better Reiko",Sora said while crossing his arms. "Umm. . How about no". "What are you a wuss "Sora said."Hell no",Reiko replied. "Please Reiko all the girls pleaded."Oh ok", Reiko said as she walked to the middle. Riku sat on the tree and looked at her. The music started and Reiko had her back to everyone then in the speakers started to sing:_

_What can I do for you? _

_And with that Reiko started dancing to the beat and turn to everyone_

_And still dancing._

_What can I do for you?What can I do for you?What can I do for you?I can't hear you_

_What can I do for you?What can I do for you?What can I do for you?_

_Then Reiko starts to sing:_

_I remember hazy borders of my heartI can see a place, it's something like thisEvery now and then I don't know what to doStill I know that I can never go back_

_All the things I've seen in those hazy dreamsCan't compare to what I'm seeing nowEverything's so different, and it brings me to my knees_

_And though I knowThe world with real emotion has surrounded meI won't give in to itRight now I know that forward is the only way my heart can goI hear your voice calling out to me"You'll never be alone"_

_What can I do for you?What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?What can I do for you?I can't hear you_

_And here I fightThe rhythm of emotion has surrounded meAnd I can't go on if you aren't thereThe moment that I close my eyes you comfort meThese are the things we're both want, I know Ill never be alone_

_And though I knowThe world with real emotion has surrounded meI won't give in to itNow I know that forward is the only way my heart can goI hear your voice calling out to me"You'll never be alone"_

_What can I do for you?What can I do for you?What can I do for you?I can't hear you_

_I can't hear you_

_Reiko bowed and everyone clapped for her. "You go girl", Lulu yelled. "That was wonderful" Aerith said. "So who's next",Lulu asked,"I'll go" ,Tidus said. "Oh no get ready to cover up your ears",Reiko said,"Shut up", As Tidus goes in the middle he's facing them the music starts up and Tidus starts singing:_

_They told him don't you ever come around hereDon't wanna see your face, you better disappearThe fire's in their eyes and their words are really clearSo beat it, just beat itYou better run, you better do what you canDon't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho manYou wanna be tough, better do what you canSo beat it, but you wanna be badJust beat it, beat it, beat it, beat itNo one wants to be defeatedShowin' how funky strong is your fighterIt doesn't matter who's wrong or rightJust beat it, beat itJust beat it, beat itJust beat it, beat itJust beat it, beat itThey're out to get you, better leave while you canDon't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a manYou wanna stay alive, better do what you canSo beat it, just beat itYou have to show them that you're really not scaredYou're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dareThey'll kick you, then they beat you,Then they'll tell you it's fairSo beat it, but you wanna be badJust beat it, beat it, beat it, beat itNo one wants to be defeatedShowin' how funky strong is your fighterIt doesn't matter who's wrong or rightJust beat it, beat it, beat it, beat itNo one wants to be defeatedShowin' how funky strong is your fighterIt doesn't matter who's wrong or rightJust beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat itBeat it, beat it, beat it, beat itNo one wants to be defeatedShowin' how funky strong is your fighterIt doesn't matter who's wrong or rightJust beat it, beat it, beat it, beat itNo one wants to be defeatedShowin' how funky strong is your fighterIt doesn't matter who's wrong or who's rightJust beat it, beat it, beat it, beat itNo one wants to be defeatedShowin' how funky strong is your fighterIt doesn't matter who's wrong or rightJust beat it, beat it, beat it, beat itNo one wants to be defeatedShowin' how funky strong is your fighterIt doesn't matter who's wrong or rightJust beat it, beat itBeat it, beat it, beat it_

_Tidus bowed and everyone clapped for him. "Time to eat!!" Goofy yelled. As everyone goes down. "Hey Riku", Reiko said nervously, "Yea", Riku replied. "Umm. . . ",Reiko starts to blush"Nevermind",I'll race you down there", with that Reiko ran. "Hey wait up", Riku shouted running after her._


End file.
